Broke Up
by GishellaHolidaySurprise
Summary: Shinichi Kudo lebih mencintai dia daripada mencintaiku. Itu alasan tepat untuk putus dengannya, kan?


" _Shinichi Kudo lebih mencintai dia daripada mencintaiku. Itu alasan tepat untuk putus dengannya, kan?"_

 _Fanfiction of Detective Conan/Case Closed_

Broke Up

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

Rating: T

 **GishellaHolidaySurprise**

 **Warning:** OOC(s), too many typo(s), cerita lebih gaje, aneh, ga menarik, dll.

Namaku Ran. Mouri Ran.

Aku adalah mahasiswi sebuah universitas di Beika, universitas yang cukup ternama. Aku punya beberapa prestasi, yah—tidak seberapa daripada Makoto, kakak kelasku yang telah menjadi atlet kelas dunia.

Aku gadis yang cukup supel—aku ramah pada siapapun. Tetapi tentu saja aku akan menjaga jarak dari (terlalu) banyak cowok kampus yang mendekatiku dengan cara apapun.

Tentu saja. Aku sudah punya pacar.

Kamu tidak perlu tahu kuberitahu siapa. Semua orang di kota ini tahu dengan siapa aku pacaran. Tunggu—mungkin semua orang di dunia? Haha.

Kita menjalani hubungan ini sekitar setahun kurang, yah—tahun paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Paling bahagia.

Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, dan aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Betapa beruntungnya aku, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia menembakku pada musim gugur tahun lalu, musim gugur terindah dalam hidupku. Saat dia tiba-tiba muncul setelah setahun penuh hilang dari hidupku. Ia bilang kasusnya sudah selesai.

" _Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kasus terumitku. Kau, Ran._ "

Ia bilang ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, tidak akan pernah menyuruhku menunggu lagi. Aku setuju—karena aku juga sangat mencintainya. Walau aku belum sempat menjawab pengakuannya di London waktu itu, tetapi akhirnya aku punya kesempatan.

Ia menciumku. Kami resmi pacaran.

Semua hal yang menyangkut dia dan aku adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.

Sejak kami pacaran, semuanya bahagia—sangat bahagia. Dia romantis, dia juga sedikit humoris. Dia adalah _the best thing that's ever been mine._

Aku tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, dia juga mengaku belum. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pacaran, dan bodohnya kita juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu.

Kami lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ia memilih universitas sama sepertiku, tetapi dengan jurusan berbeda. Tentu saja. Dia akan lebih memilih jurusan—yah, pasti yang menjurus pada keahliannya; analisis, kasus, hipotesa, apapun itu.

Tetapi selama dia bahagia, aku bahagia.

Walau dia sering pergi tiba-tiba karena ada kasus, atau membatalkan janji-janji kita karena kasus, atau hilang karena ada kasus—bisa sebulan, dua bulan, aku tidak peduli.

Awalnya.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? Aku dan dia baru saja putus."

Suzuki Sonoko dan Masumi Sera membelalak.

"PUTUS?!" Teriak Sonoko. "Kamu? Dan Shinichi? Putus—Mana mungkin! Orang gila di dunia mana yang akan percaya kalau kalian putus-"

"Kau hanya bercanda, kan, Ran?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Apanya yang bercanda, aku serius."

"Apa ia memukulmu? Menamparmu? Atau berusaha membunuhmu?!" Sera berdiri. "Kalau begitu akan ku balas!"

"Tidak, Sera-chan. Tidak."

"Ya ampun, jadi itu beneran? Kalian adalah pasangan paling romantis di dunia, dan apapun yang kalian lakukan adalah hal paling romantis di dunia! Kalian begitu _perfect_! Ini baru setahun dan .. kalian putus?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Aku menyeruput teh panasku, lalu tersenyum kembali pada mereka.

"Setidaknya aku dan Makoto masih terus berjalan—semakin mesra dan semakin mesra. Kau tahu, Ran? Kita iri dengan hubunganmu dan Kudo! Bagaimana bisa kalian putus duluan daripada aku dan Makoto?" Sonoko berpikir. "Bukan, bukan maksudku aku mau putus dengan Makoto—ah! _To the point_ aja, kalian putus kenapa?!"

Sera dan Sonoko memandangiku tajam.

Aku berdehem, lalu menjawab dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana jika .. Shinichi lebih mencintai _dia_ daripada mencintaiku?"

HALLOOOWW!

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict abalgajeblablabla ini dengan ikhlas :v. Reviewnya SANGAT DIHARAPKAN demi kelanjutan cerita, perbaikan (yangpastibanyakbanget), dan semangat author yang _less_ ini !

ADA YANG MAU NEBAK SIAPA 'DIA' YANG LEBIH DICINTAI SHINICHI? MANA SUARANYAA

See you next chapter, bye

- _gishellaholidaysurprise_


End file.
